<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the limelight and our shadows by frussia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700865">the limelight and our shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frussia/pseuds/frussia'>frussia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Anakin Skywalker, Actor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Actress Ahsoka Tona, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frussia/pseuds/frussia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker, a rising actor, and household name Obi-Wan Kenobi meet for the first time and everyone liked that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hate and love hollywood all at the same time. basically this is me trying to make a coherent obikin story where everyone loves obi-wan and anakin is awkward. they are both actors doing their best at their job and i also want secret romance later on &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was nice meeting you, Anakin.</em>
</p><p><br/>Anakin stared at the notification that came from the number he had saved as “Obi-Wan Kenobi''. His eyes were wide-eyed. He sat up straighter against the car seat; then unlocked his phone to just continue to stare at the message. Anakin wanted to turn his manager to tell her, but she was the one that gave him the number and saying that Obi-Wan wanted to exchange numbers. So, it had to be him. Who else would it be?? Anakin just didn’t expect the Obi-Wan Kenobi to text him; he also didn’t expect the man to be so kind and humble when they met. After all the man wasn’t just anybody, he was a star in the industry and a household name. It would be strange if you didn’t know his name, but you watched one of his films and saw his face.</p><p><br/>Anakin bit his bottom lip anxiously. <em>It was nice meeting you, too.</em> And sent.</p><p><br/>Then Anakin locked his phone and leaned his head back. He was being driven back to his house from the award show. He was still in his black suit, the blazer was off and on the free seat between him and his manager. Outside it was completely dark excluding the flickering lights from houses; Anakin was exhausted. He had flown back to Los Angeles only a couple of days ago just in time for the award show season. His manager had finished talking about his schedule for this week though his head was somewhere else. </p><p><br/>They arrived at the gates that would lead them to the house he had purchased this year. The gates opened for the car to drive in. Its location was private and secure, just what Anakin needed. Anakin took off his seatbelt and his hand opened the door.</p><p><br/>“Make sure to post the photo tomorrow morning.” Anakin hummed in response stepping out of the car. He turned to his manager giving her a smile and bid her goodnight.</p><p><br/>His blazer on his arm and then he closed the door stepping back to watch the car drive off and his gates close.  A sigh left his lips as he turned around walking to his front door, he fished out his keys opening up the door. After Anakin entered his house the lights of the hallway lit up and he locked the door behind him. Anakin took off his shoes as he put down his keys and jacket on top of his small closet. </p><p><br/>Around his house, there were still unpacked moving boxes. The sight made Anakin sigh. He was a busy man these days. Out filming, giving interviews and attending photoshoots. It was a busy year, but Anakin could not complain as he was reaching new heights in his career. </p><p><br/>He walked towards his kitchen, passing the living room where framed movie posters leaned against the wall, he still didn’t have the time to put them up. All the movies that he admired and loved, all the movies that pushed him to where he is now: an actor. </p><p><br/>Anakin Skywalker started acting at the age of 18 after he finished high school and moved to Hollywood all by himself to pursue his dream. His mother was so worried about him, but she could not keep her son from his dreams. Anakin made sure to visit as much as he could. It was hard at first. Not many opportunities and if he did have them, they just weren’t big ones. </p><p><br/>It took time and great luck for him to get a great opportunity that had opened many doors for him. And here was, eight years later, had just come from one of the most prestigious awards shows with a win for his film he had a role in. </p><p><br/>He couldn’t be happier.</p><p><br/>In the kitchen, he had poured himself a glass of water and he put his phone on his counter before he climbed to sit on the spot next to his phone. It lit and he looked down at it. An Email. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Subject: Congratulations on the Emmy, Team!</em>
</p><p><br/>Anakin smiled; put his glass down and grabbed his iPhone. He unlocked it to read that there would be a celebration party this week with dates and time are given. He looked forward to that. Though he tapped around on his phone till he was back in the messaging app. Anakin stared at the text from the man that was his idol when he was young. He still loved the man, but now it was more admiration of his artistry and talent. </p><p><br/>He respected Obi-Wan Kenobi. </p><p><br/>Meeting him wasn’t something he could ever forget. He bit his lip when he got another email. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Subject: The photos!! choose 1</em>
</p><p><br/>It was from his manager. He immediately opened the emails to download the images. He went to his photo album and then clicked on the newest added picture. </p><p><br/>Him and Obi-Wan Kenobi. </p><p><br/>Anakin in the first picture had a big smile with slightly pink cheeks. The second one was him with a normal smile, thankfully. His eyes drifted to Obi-Wan, the man wearing a Prussian blue fitted suit contrasted Anakin’s black one. In the first one Obi-Wan– </p><p><br/>Wait–</p><p><br/>He wasn’t looking at the camera. </p><p><em>He’s looking at me</em>, Anakin bit his lip harder. </p><p><br/>Anakin blinked. Obi-Wan was smiling and looking at him. He swiped to the right. In this one, he was staring at the camera with his charming smile. He was going to choose this one to post, though choosing the first one was tempting. </p><p><br/>He smiled, shaking his head. Anakin would rather it for himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my semester starts in two days lmao T^T<br/>care to share your thoughts with me?<br/>btw haven't been on this platform in a long while so excuse me for that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi gets asked about Anakin Skywalker.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uM thank you for all the sweet comments on the first chapter *swoon*<br/>this was a lot of fun to write !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The first time Anakin Skywalker was mentioned to Obi-Wan Kenobi was by an interviewer at the very end of a press tour for an upcoming movie. Obi-Wan happened to be solo for the interviews of that day. He was exhausted from the traveling and it didn’t help that this was his last interview for today. Press tours can be fun, but also exhausting from traveling and having to same questions multiple times during a day. You’d think a man who has been doing this for 25 years would have gotten used to this by now.</p><p>The question came at the end of the interview when the interviewer seemed more interested in Obi-Wan’s future projects and tried to into his personal life. One of the downsides in becoming a well-loved celebrity, people love your craft but they start to love you too. It was easy to love Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man was charming, talented, had a good heart and his sarcasm was also loved. He noticed the change in direction of the public’s interest; how movies became big just because he was in them.</p><p>It was overwhelming. He tried to stay as private as much as he could and at the same time adapted to his new lifestyle.</p><p> “Would you consider working with Anakin Skywalker?” The question caught Obi-Wan a bit out of guard. He sat up straighter and crossed his ankles. Sure, Anakin Skywalker was currently a hot topic. From starring in one of the most popular series at this time to winning his first Academy Award this year (just a couple of months ago). And they did meet before as well as announce that publically.</p><p>“Oh, Anakin Skywalker?” Obi-Wan finally spoke, a light chuckle left his throat. A small smile crawled to his lips at the memories of the younger actor. He lifted his hand to his beard and rubbed it as he thought to himself. Memories from the award show they both had attended flooded his mind. “Great actor, lovely guy,” Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile. “Haven’t had the pleasure of working with him, yet.” His eyes met the interviewer’s answering the question.</p><p>“So, we could see you two on screen together?” At that time Obi-Wan was confused about why the interview (and the audience) was so intrigued by seeing them together.</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed lightheartedly <em>because why in the world could that not be a possibility?</em> They were both actors and have done similar works. “I cannot see why not.” Another chuckle escapes him. Such a weird situation and question to him. Though tiredness did make him feel drowsy and feel out of place. Obi-Wan really wanted a cup of coffee. He laughed again; his hand went to his neck rubbing it. “I am open to it.” Followed by a small shrug and a charming smile.</p><p>The interview ended after a few couple more questions and Obi-Wan did want to mention to his manager, Padmé Amidala, how weird he found the question about Anakin, though he didn’t get the opportunity as she had other plans to discuss with him while on their way out of the building. It was his last interview of the day. Only when he got to the car did Obi-Wan finally the chance to let out his thoughts.</p><p>“The question about Anakin Skywalker was a bit strange, wasn’t it?” They had gotten comfortable and put on their seatbelts on before the car started.</p><p>“Oh, I was surprised it hadn’t come up sooner.” Padmé looked up from her phone; Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “From the engagement, not the likes but rather the replies to it, and the number of articles I have seen about the picture you two posted.” Obi-Wan blinked.</p><p>It wasn’t that Obi-Wan was old and didn’t keep up with the internet. Thirty-Eight years old was not old! ‘It’s not your age, Obi-Wan,’ He remembers Padme shaking her head, her hand on his shoulder giving it a soft squeeze and then she smiled; ‘It’s your soul.’ He sighed at that because that didn’t make him feel any better. Obi-Wan just forgets to check his Twitter account (Facebook was managed by his social media team, thankfully). When he did there were many times he got overwhelmed by the users including his fans. Maybe that is why he forgot to check it?</p><p>Obi-Wan scrolled down to his older posts and found the one with Anakin in it. He had his left arm across Anakin’s back and Anakin’s hands were by his side, but he had a wide grin on his lips. Both staring at the camera.</p><p>“<em>Lovely to meet you, @anakinskywalker !</em>” was his message above the image. He noticed that the number of replies and retweets of his tweet was much higher than usual. Nothing unusual when two big celebrities can be found on one post. Under his own post, he saw Anakin’s tweet that he had retweeted before posting his own. The tweet made him smile and shake his head.</p><p>
  <em>“@realkenobi (!!!!) and me :)”</em>
</p><p>“Look,” Padme showed him her screen and she had searched up both of their names on Twitter resulting in thousands of tweets. The ones on the top are articles speculating if the photo was a confirmation and a couple of viral tweets. One being a retweet of his tweet with “<em>So when is the movie coming out?</em>” added and another was a repost of the picture with the caption “<em>Obi-Wan and Anakin in a photo together is something i never knew i needed in my life</em>” with thousands of likes and retweets.</p><p>“Oh dear,” Obi-Wan shifted and Padmé agreed with a nod. “People seem to like us.”</p><p>“They love you,” Padmé mumbled then took back her phone as she tapped a few times. “I got in contact with his management to see if we could work something out-“</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, stopping her. “Let it come with time... I think it will.” Padmé raised a brow but didn’t say anything. There were times where Obi-Wan tends to say things that happened to come true. Friendships are something Obi-Wan didn’t like to be handled by the management or public either. She could understand that. Though it seemed like Obi-Wan knew something; she didn’t. She wasn’t sure if it was his gut or a director whispers to him.</p><p>Padmé trusts him nonetheless especially with these things, she only started working for him a year ago to manage him and his schedules. Even though this was her work, there were a few things she didn’t know and didn’t have an ear to be allowed to know these things. Being the manager of one of the most famous actors was not a normal job; this was Hollywood and trust didn’t come easy. Something she had to get used to working with someone like Obi-Wan Kenobi. Even if the man was kind and didn’t behave like an A-Lister, he kept things from her.</p><p>“Alright, let’s see what will happen about that.” Padmé crossed her legs, her hands on her lap. “When will I be able to know about these industry secrets?”</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed, but not at her. “Padmé, dear, I don't want to make you feel left out, it's just the fewer people know the better.” He paused giving, her a soft smile and she nodded her head with a sigh. “...And it isn’t set on stone. It was a conversation with a dear friend of mine,” dear friend being a keyword for a director, Padmé noted. “And I might have dropped his name.”</p><p>Padmé looked at him. “Oh,” Obi-Wan nodded his head.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to, but I do not regret it. The young man has talent. We’ll see where it goes from here for him.” And then he put his hand on her shoulder. “And I’m sure soon enough you will have conversations that fewer people know about the better, Padmé.” That made the young woman smile softly though inside she was very excited and curious about getting such responsibilities.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled leaning back in his seat. He himself was very curious about his future and about Anakin’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>facebook is a bit funky so no neither obi wan or anakin will use it IM GOD<br/>hope this chapter was enjoyable like the last one (or even more heh)<br/>always love reading your thoughts.<br/>thank you for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin sees the video and is impulsive. Ahsoka, being the amazing person that she is, grounds him. And Anakin also gets asked about Obi-Wan in an interview.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU FOR 50 KUDOS OMG TT MY HEART TT AND THOSE SWEET COMMENTS TT<br/>hope you guys will like this too c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t the morning sun that woke Anakin up, but his inner clock since he was so used waking up early. His eyes fluttered open and he groaned turning onto his back staring at his ceiling; his eyes wandered to the window telling him the sun still has not risen. He reached out to his phone that was plugged in to charge over the night. Anakin pressed the home button the brightness made his face scrunch up. He groaned as his eyes adjusted to the light.</p><p>Anakin looked at the date and he sighed happily. It was his day off. He was deciding if he should go back as it was still way too early though decided he could sleep later if wanted to. Anakin unplugged his phone and checked some messages replying to only a few before hopping onto Twitter. He chuckled at a few funny tweets as he laid back on his stomach his chin on top of his pillow. One of his fanpages, that he followed, posted a video but it wasn´t off him.</p><p>
  <em>“Obi-Wan Kenobi mentioned Ani in this interview!!” </em>
</p><p>His eyes widen at that and he quickly sat upon his bed. He stared at the tweet before starting the video to listen to the interview anxiously. Anakin’s nose scrunched up when he heard the interviewer ask about him. He felt bad for Obi-Wan about this.</p><p>“Oh, Anakin Skywalker?” Anakin watched Obi-Wan rub his beard through the screen. “Great actor, lovely guy. Haven’t had the pleasure of working with him, yet.” He watched in awe as Obi-Wan smiled genuinely. </p><p>“So, we could see you two on screen together?” Nose scrunched up again. '<em>Man, just let it go'</em> Anakin thought miserably. His thoughts were cut short by Obi-Wan’s laugh.</p><p>“I cannot see why not.” And then another <em>lovely</em> laugh “I am open to it.” Anakin stared at a smiling Obi-Wan until the video ended. His heart was loudly pounding against his chest and he couldn’t help a wide grin to form on his lips. His 19-Year old self was screaming and jumping around inside his head. The heart-pounding was enough excitement for the 27-year-old Anakin especially when he has been talking to the man for a few months. It wasn’t everyday conversations, just random conversations at night or morning or whenever. Having different time zones was common. Without thinking about it so much he got to his messaging app and tapped with his thumbs.</p><p><em>So you want to work with me?</em> and sent!</p><p>"Oh, shit." Anakin cursed when he realized what time it was. His excitement got the best of him, but he wasn’t going to take it back.</p><p><em>The interview is out then? </em>Anakin smiled at the response. <em>But, yes. If the opportunity showed itself I’d like that.</em></p><p>Anakin grinned falling onto his back and staring up at the screen. Then he cursed because he had no clue how to respond to Obi-Wan. He sat up again rubbing the back of his head. Anakin stretched out his legs, not completely. He was just wearing a T-shirt and boxers.</p><p><em>One day then</em>, he typed and then sent it.</p><p>
  <em>One day. </em>
</p><p>Anakin laughed shaking his head before locking his phone. He ran a hand through his hair. Talking to Obi-Wan felt almost surreal. He thought he’d feel dizzy because of it, but Obi-Wan grounded him with the way he talked to him. Still, Anakin thought a lot, even on this day he thought about it a lot and did feel confident in saying<em> Obi-Wan Kenobi wants to work with me.</em></p><p>“Don’t let that bloat your ego,” Ahsoka said grabbing into a slice of pizza. She came over to hang out with him for the dinner. They lived close by and it was nice hanging out together when it wasn’t for work. The two had grown close over the years of working together. They weren’t just co-stars, but close friends. “I can see your head already growing,” Ahsoka grumbled before taking a bite. Anakin was sitting on the ground with his legs stretched out and his back against the sofa that Ahsoka was sitting on.</p><p>He smiled up at his friend. “How can I? When I have a friend like you,” at that Ahsoka smirked.</p><p>“Consider yourself lucky, Skyguy.”</p><p>Anakin grinned rolling his eyes before taking a large sip from his soda can. “God, Rex going to murder us,” Rex was their physical trainer the very reason how they stayed in form for all these years and got to learn badass moves the show. And yes, he was definitely not going to be happy.</p><p>“Don’t bring him up! I will feel guilty.” Ahsoka whined with pizza in her mouth. Anakin laughed, but he felt the same way as he grabbed into another piece.</p><p>Months passed; Anakin Skywalker was laughing at his close friend’s answer to an absurd question about an also just as absurd situation she found herself in. “But I swear it was only one time.” Ahsoka put her hands up defensively and Anakin threw his head back laughing more. The crowd that was made of fans, photographers and interviewers also seemed to be very amused. Next to them were the producers and other co-stars. They were at the annual Comic-Con together in the name of their series.  </p><p>“Can’t believe you, ‘Soka.” A giggle left his lips when the woman pushed his shoulder playfully. The stars calmed themselves down so they could get to the next question of the next person.</p><p>“This one is for Anakin. You posted a picture with Obi-Wan Kenobi months ago,”</p><p>“Ah, Kenobi.” Anakin had a grin on his lips and his eyes were twinkling. He could almost see Ahsoka roll her eyes without even looking at her.</p><p>“In a recent interview he said he’d be interested in working with you,” Anakin stared at the interviewer awaiting the question patiently though the thought of Obi-Wan Kenobi wanting to work with him made him grin more. “Do you feel the same? And if so how soon could that happen?” Anakin smiled and frowned at the same time. A breathless laugh escaped his lips. Then he leaned back before going back forward to speak into the microphone.</p><p>“You’re kidding, right? I’d be honored to work with him!! I love that guy!” He said, his eyes were still twinkling and still had a wide grin on his lips. “He’s so talented at what he does that I would love to see him at work.” Anakin was being sincere. It became no secret to the world that Anakin adored Obi-Wan Kenobi (like the rest of the world). He remembered the first time he watched a movie that the man starred in. It completed his love for movies and acting; it made him take the first big steps to start his career.</p><p>Anakin wasn’t sure if he would have taken those risky steps that pushed him further into his wants of a solid acting career. He knew the difference between his drive and actual work. He thankfully did fulfill both and now here he was at one of the biggest panels with close friends of his and co-stars in front of a huge audience. Months ago he was almost shitting himself on the drive to one of the most prestigious award shows in Hollywood and went back home with an award. It was all too surreal still for him. Like his dreams - he had in his teens - to finally making a name within this industry and the general public. Just as surreal finding out Obi-Wan gave him his personal number and start talking to him.</p><p>“Man, you should have seen him at the Emmys.” Ahsoka tuned in, wanting to tease her friend. She started shaking Anakin’s shoulder. “ ‘Soka! ‘Soka! It’s Obi-Wan Kenobi!!” Ahsoka intimidated Anakin’s high pitched voice the best she could and got the crowd laughed. Anakin groaned in embarrassment because his close friend wasn’t exaggerating one bit. He was a bit too excited to meet a fellow actor. As cheesy as it was, Anakin loves looking back at the memory.</p><p>“It was the first time I met the man and I was excited.” Anakin defended himself after leaning back to say that into the microphone.</p><p>Anakin would have been star-struck if it was any other big name but Obi-Wan...the man made it easy not to be. Obi-Wan was nice to him, he shook his hand, complimented on one of his movies he was in, asked how he was, gave him a charming smile all throughout and some tips on how to get around the venue. His gestures were genuine and kind to Anakin that he felt like he was talking to just some other person that happened to be charming and attractive. And the messages they exchanged with each other made Anakin feel content even more at ease with someone like Obi-Wan.</p><p>That fed Anakin’s desire to work with that man even more. (He even gave romantic comedy a thought and that thought he didn’t share; kept it buried somewhere in his head.) And knowing that Obi-Wan was also interested in working with him was just the cherry on top.</p><p>“I-I’m not sure how soon that can happen,” Anakin remembered the last part of the question. “Can’t tell you that.” He rubbed the back of his neck leaning back into his seat. He had an apologetic smile on his lips.</p><p>Till now there were no plans to tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAY AHSOKA!!<br/>i have decided i will be uploading on weekends only~<br/>do not worry, obi-wan and anakin will much more interact soon~! am i tease? hehe<br/>i made this chapter longer, as i am getting more comfortable in writing obikin.<br/>i do hope the time jumps aren't so confusing :s<br/>thANK YOU FOR 50 KUDOS AGAIN and for reading and for commenting!!<br/>see yall next weekend c;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan's evening in his hotel room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for the sweet comments and kudos T3T<br/>i love reading you guys' comments gives me strength and energy<br/>hope you guys will like this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stepped out of the hotel’s bathroom in fresh comfortable sleepwear, with damped hair and a towel around his shoulders. Half an hour ago he had come back from the gym. It had become a routine for him to visit the gym after a tiring day. On regular days he went in the mornings, these days were much more enjoyable. Obi-Wan spent the morning and afternoon at his agency’s company to discuss future projects and plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked across the room to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. The main lights were too harsh especially when it was already completely dark outside. The actor had a lot to think about. After the meetings, he went to eat dinner with the team, and he was handed a script.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It isn’t complete… these are just some scenes.” Cody started as he handed them to Obi-Wan, who raised a brow. “A look into the character.” The actor looked down and the name of the director immediately caught his eyes. All too familiar; he realized why Cody had given him it to him. “He has you in his mind for this.” Cody took the words right from his thoughts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan didn’t blink. “Oh...” He forced a smile. Cody chuckled and then gave an apologetic smile. Obi-Wan sighed. “I’ll take a look at it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that it wasn’t the writer pushing this onto him but the director’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stared at the script he had set at the coffee table before leaving for the gym. He rubbed his wet hair with the towel as he was staring down at the script. Along with the director there always came a weight on Obi-Wan’s heart and shoulders. It wasn’t like they weren’t friends, it was the opposite. Qui Gon Jinn was a dear old friend of his. Obi-Wan had known the man since he was 19 years old. To this day they still had dinners together as if nothing had changed. And most of the time Obi-Wan liked to play along; he loved and hated those nights all at the same time. They filled his glass half full and shook at the same time, it always felt like that with Qui-Gon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Obi-Wan sat down at the couch in front of the coffee table before reaching out for the script. He knew it was going to be good; he hated that. Cody and Qui Gon working together on the same vision – something that was hard for them to do – always resulted in great projects. They knew he was a sucker for a good script.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan leaned back to get more comfortable and relax his muscles. The script was on his lap; he flipped the first page open and began reading. Cody didn’t lie that it was the complete script - something he could only get if he agreed to film, Obi-Wan is lucky to get scripts without even wanting to take a part of a film – but the big picture was there and just as he thought Obi-Wan liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Qui-Gon took his advice. Obi-Wan shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He would have told me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan put the script aside and stood up walking towards the big window. He could barely see the streets from the high floor he was on. It was a luxury suite and away from unwanted eyes or people. There was a kitchen, but Obi-Wan hadn't touched anything besides the sink for water. He can cook (and enjoyed it a lot), he just enjoyed eating out more when he was not around his own kitchen. From the corner of his eyes, he saw his phone light up. He looked back outside his thoughts of whether he should accept the role or not consumed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now not only did his phone light up again but also it started ringing. Obi-Wan sighed walking to the night table and picked up his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He accepted the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody told me he gave you a script,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence and he knew what Padmé was waiting for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure yet,” he rubbed his face. “I need more details, not just a good script,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is,” he didn’t mean to sound so irked about her question. “Yes, it is” he rephrased himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of Qui-Gon?” Padmé knew that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had a strange relationship, but she never asked for details. At first, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if she didn’t want to be unprofessional or just respected his privacy. By now he knew that it was the latter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” there was no need for him to lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to take it, we can find other projects as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled softly at her words. He sat down on his bed. “You’re too sweet, Padmé,” He almost sang the words and he heard her laugh from the other line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not always like this,” Obi-Wan let out a chuckle and nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t ask for a better manager,” He hummed and he knew that Padmé was shaking her head with breathless laughter leaving her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t flatter me like that, it won’t get you any favors.” Padmé had a warning, yet playful tone. Obi-Wan smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you think about it more?” She then asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. “Yes, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So no answer yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No answer yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight then Obi-Wan, rest well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Padmé. Goodnight.”  Then the call ended. He set down his phone back on the nightstand and sat on his bed for a while. Obi-Wan felt the heavy feeling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qui Gon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up walking over to his jacket he had put on the chair of the dinner table. He reached out into his pocket fishing out his pack of cigarettes. He rubbed the package with his thumb; walking back to the window. Obi-Wan then opened up the pack and took one of the cigarettes out. He played with it for a while; staring out the window. Then he stuck it between his lips. It was a habit he could not let go, buying a pack but not a lighter. He let go of the lighter a year ago, but this became his new coping habit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the pack and just stayed leaning against the window with the one cigarette between his lips. His fingers played with the lid of the package. The more he thought of the man the more Obi-Wan wanted to go find a lighter, but he had control. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Control.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bit hard on the roll when he got it between his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes trying to think of something else, something calm, and that put him at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he heard his phone buzz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he accidentally turn off his silent mode?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan walked back to the nightstand staring down at the light-up screen. It was a text message from Anakin. At first, he didn’t move; just stared. Anakin had sent him a photo, so he had to open the message to see what it was. Another message popped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they aren’t so bad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His cigarette almost fell out of his mouth. He took it out, put it and the pack on the nightstand. He sat at his bedside. Unlocking his iPhone to see that it was an image of a yoghurt with a spoon in it. Obi-Wan grinned remembering the last conversations they had, about how this brand and flavor of yogurt was on Obi-Wan’s favorite snack list. Anakin had then admitted he didn’t like the flavor so Obi-Wan had urged him to eat from the brand he always gets.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan wrote with a small smile on his lips. He was waiting for Anakin to write him back, but instead, Anakin called him. Of course, he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lied. It’s really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan grinned. “Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Anakin groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed, “I didn’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were about to.” Anakin didn’t like to be teased, something Obi-Wan figured very quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I won’t say it, but I am glad you have come to your senses and enjoy it.” Obi-Wan heard Anakin laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Anakin then brushed it off and that just made Obi-Wan smile. He still enjoyed teasing Anakin, it was almost too easy. “Is it late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost midnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m sorry-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Obi-Wan looked at his chewed up cigarette. “I’m glad you called me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on set, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan asked, then leaning his weight on his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Anakin answered. “On break right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it going well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, …it’s tiresome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes,” Obi-Wan nodded his head understandingly. “Actually the scenes that had gotten the best reaction were filmed on tiresome days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled, “most.” Obi-Wan shifted around, his gaze landing on the TV. “Do you have any movie recommendations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed taking a long sip of something, probably water. “Do you watch your own movies? Because I have a few-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Anakin laughed at the seriousness of Obi-Wan’s words. It made Obi-Wan smile lightly. “Please no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw c’mon.” Obi-Wan heard him laugh more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not watch myself on screen alone,” he shook his head. “At least not when I am not in a self-loathing atmosphere.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like right now</span>
  </em>
  <span> his head echoed and Obi-Wan frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t disagree.” Anakin's voice got him back. “But the memories with them are nice.” He added softly and Obi-Wan hummed in response. Some of them… He hoped that Anakin had wonderful memories with all the projects he ever did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we will watch my favorite of yours together, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. “Okay.” He licked his lips. “I can tell you about my memories that I have.” Because he did have good ones that made him laugh and just yearn to relive those moments. He’d love to share these with Anakin. He’d like to retell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I gotta go now,” Anakin spoke up. “They are calling me.” Obi-Wan nodded his head understandingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Enjoy the rest of your day, Anakin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy the rest of the night, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled softly at the words and then the call came to an end. He did feel better like a weight was lifted off his shoulder, but not his heart. He decided to watch a movie of his choice while laying in bed, but not even halfway through it he fell into a calm sleep. In his sleep, his phone lit up and there was a message on it:</span>
  <em>
    <span> the best years of our lives.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cody!!! qui gon!!! and angst??! hope you guys like some angst heh<br/>when i am editing/writing chapters i always think of something cool to say in the notes but then i forget it...<br/>thinking of not adding titles to the chapters anymore...I'm not good at summaries and aaah<br/>hope you guys enjoyed this update!! i think i will keep updating once weekly (on weekends of course)<br/>uni is time-consuming TT<br/>thank you for reading !!!!</p><p>movie: The Best Years of Our Lives (1946)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>obi-wan and anakin meet again on a red carpet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for all the lovely comments and 100 kudos!!! omg crazy !!<br/>sorry i disappeared like that...i have a long chapter though so pls accept :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something about red carpets made Anakin feel anxious. He had hoped he could get used to them and to shake these feelings off, but he couldn’t. Anakin had to be there with his head clear all the time; to not walk into someone, to not photobomb on accident, and to act normal because cameras were everywhere.</p><p>He was walking around casually by himself, cautious over his surroundings. Anakin had finished interviews already and had his photo taken more than enough. So he thought he could finally go inside and snack a bit. And be away from the cameras. He stopped when he saw a familiar face. Usually, when he saw a familiar face he’d go up to them and greet them. This wasn’t a normal situation. He had to be careful so that he didn’t overstep his boundaries with some, especially with people who had power or he just didn’t know well enough and therefore come off as an ass.</p><p>But this was Obi-Wan doing an interview.</p><p>Anakin stopped walking staring in the direction at first before looking away. And he started to think to himself. He really wanted to go and greet the man; he knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t mind it. How could he be so sure of that? Also, what would the interviewer think of him? So many things going through his head that he almost didn’t hear someone call for him.</p><p>He straightened up at the realization and then turned his head to the direction he heard it come from. Anakin’s eyes met a pair of ocean blue eyes. They smiled at him and seemed to be relieved that they had spotted him. </p><p>“Hello there,” Obi-Wan greeted with a sweet smile that was almost gratefully. He had his arm out to invite Anakin into his personal bubble. Anakin gulped; pushing down his anxiety to take steps toward the man and grin back confidently.</p><p>“Hey, man” Anakin took the invite and wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan’s outstretched one. The other arm was up hovering over Anakin’s shoulders and their handshake was firm and warm. Anakin suddenly felt the other’s hand on his neck giving it a pat.</p><p>“So glad I caught you here,” Obi-Wan said, there was a relief, again. The interview must have not been going as he wanted. “I hope you don’t mind.” That was meant for the interviewer, who of course shook her head knowing that having these two in the same interview was going to get them what they wanted and much more of it. Her boss would be very happy with this outcome.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled his charming smile and Anakin couldn’t help but admire it just like the interviewer did. It was like a spell. A spell that made someone feel seen, heard, and loved.</p><p>Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan knew about his effect on people.</p><p>“What was the question again?” Oh yeah, this wasn’t a ‘how long can you stare at Obi-Wan' contest but an actual interview. The reporter became a bit flustered and Anakin caught Obi-Wan’s smile grow.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, he knew.</em>
</p><p>Anakin shifted on his feet, he should have known that or why else was Obi-Wan Kenobi so well-loved and known. The man had to have known how to use his charm. Anakin then smiled, curious about what would happen next. They were standing next rather closely with their arms back to their own sides. Anakin always noted that he towered Obi-Wan because he enjoyed the fact that he did.</p><p>“Since-since we have both you here how about we change the question?” Obi-Wan tilts his head slightly at the question. A smile was forming on his lips when he tilted his head to look at Anakin with a raised brow.</p><p>“Do you have anywhere else to be?” He then asked. Anakin smiled at that shaking his head.</p><p>“No, I think they’ll be fine without me.” His gaze was locked with Obi-Wan’s before he looked at the reporter, giving her a smile. She smiled at him appreciatively and then began talking again.</p><p>“Your fans love seeing you two together.”</p><p>“Everyone seems to,” Anakin decided to add, his hands behind his back and there was a grin on his lips. Obi-Wan didn’t comment on that, but his amusement was evident by his smile.</p><p>“And how can we not?!” She exaggerated her hand gestures interacting with Anakin. “You two are both handsome men.” Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile then his eyes drifted to Anakin before he put his hands out to point at Anakin’s face.</p><p>“You’re right, I think it's hard to say no to this face.” Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin’s smile widened along with his eyes. Anakin didn’t expect that from the older actor. He felt his cheeks start to burn.</p><p>“You’re one to talk.” Anakin shot right back looking at Obi-Wan, he was trying not to come off as flustered. Obi-Wan just laughed and shook his head. The interviewer laughed with them.</p><p>“You two seem close, has there been a lot going on behind these scenes? Such as a project...for you to build this relationship?” Obi-Wan straightened up and his gaze moved to meet Anakin’s. They stared at each other. Both of them knew that the interviewer was just doing their job and desperate to be the first one to write about it. Unfortunately, the answer to projects was still no. They weren’t working on anything at this time and even if they were, they weren’t going to announce it in an interview on a red carpet.</p><p>“We just keep in touch with each other.” Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to the interviewer.</p><p>“This is actually the second time we meet,” Anakin added and it was true. Obi-Wan nodded.</p><p>“Only the second time? You seem close.” The reporter gushed. Anakin’s shoulder shrugged.</p><p>“I guess we just get along very well.”</p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan looked back at each other again, content with the answer they had given about the subject matter.</p><p>They were now walking into the venue together. “Thank you for sweeping in,” After the interview had finished and after it, they were asked by paparazzi to pose for a few photos of them together which they gladly did.</p><p>“You’re the one that called me over,” Anakin responded, glancing at the other actor.</p><p>A small chuckle left Obi-Wan’s lips and a smile found his lips. “But you stayed.” Then he looked back at Anakin. “So, thank you for that.” Anakin gave a sharp nod and then broke his gaze again. He didn’t want to get enchanted by Obi-Wan’s smile, again.</p><p><em>No, not this time Mr. Kenobi,</em> Anakin shook his head stubbornly because of his own thoughts.</p><p>“Do you wanna head over to the food? That is usually where I go first.” Obi-Wan chuckled and rubbed his neck. His cheeks a bit flushed that made Anakin tilt his head, was he embarrassed? Anakin tried to fight his smile off.</p><p>“You read my mind,” Anakin said almost too loud for such an event, he was a little flustered by that but Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze and smile. The two made their way to the long table with all kinds of snack food. The first thing Obi-Wan did was point out to the foods he found enjoyable and the ones Anakin should stay away from. Anakin shook his head when Obi-Wan pointed at his favorite.</p><p>“Noo! I like that one,”</p><p>Obi-Wan made a face, “really?”</p><p>“Yes!” Then Anakin grabbed into one. Obi-Wan let out a sigh but didn’t say anything else about it as the other took a large bite of it. “I am starving,” Anakin said while chewing.</p><p>Obi-Wan laughed lightheartedly and shook his head. It was clear to him that Anakin wasn’t used to being in the public or he just didn’t care. Obi-Wan hoped it was the latter. He had noticed how much Anakin relaxed when they were away from the cameras. Though there was still some tension that Obi-Wan could sense coming from Anakin. Obi-Wan was not sure if it was because of him or all the other celebrity faces around here. He couldn’t blame him. It reminded him of his time when he was young and still new to this world. He remembered being intimidated by the stars he was with because they did dangle their fame and power above his naive head.</p><p>Obi-Wan pursed his lips. He wished to not do that to Anakin or anyone. </p><p>“My stylist didn’t let me eat so that I wouldn’t look bloated or something like that,” Anakin snorted and Obi-Wan nodded his head.</p><p>“Oh yes,” he chuckled a bit. “Also for the sake of not having bad breath or anything stuck in your teeth. Though those things would be more troublesome now,” pointing out that they were eating.</p><p>Anakin grinned. “Yeah, and I wouldn’t be starving right now!” Obi-Wan reached out for one of the finger food options offering it to Anakin.</p><p>“Try this, somehow they always taste good.” Without giving it a second thought Anakin grabbed it and popped it into his mouth. He hummed in approval and Obi-Wan grinned. Though before he could say anything a hand was on his shoulder. Anakin’s eyes wander to the person with his mouth filled. His eyes widened and quickly put a hand over his mouth looking away; with flushed cheeks. </p><p>“Satine,” Another A-Lister that Anakin had admired. She starred with Obi-Wan in several movies. Anakin didn’t know that she would be here too and neither did he expect her to come over. </p><p><em>Oh wait</em>…he was with Obi-Wan, of course, she’d come for him. </p><p>He quickly swallowed what was still in his mouth and reached out for a tissue to wipe himself clean. Then he turned back to see that the hand hadn’t left Obi-Wan’s shoulder and Obi-Wan had turned slightly to her. “Lovely to see you here.” He said with a soft smile on his lips. Then he turned his head to Anakin. “This is Anakin-“</p><p>“Skywalker. I know.” Anakin held his breath then broke into a smile giving her his hand to shake it. “You sneaked your way up here.” She said a pleased smile on her lips. Satine’s handgrip was firm but gentle too somehow. “You have such a fresh face, too, so no wonder then.”</p><p>Anakin decided to take it as a compliment. “It's nice meeting your Mrs. Kryze.”</p><p>“Oh please, darling, call me Satine.” She said and Anakin gave a sharp nod. “I actually have to steal him away from you if that is alright?” Her hand was back on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Anakin frowned a bit confused then smiled and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p> “Yeah sure,”</p><p>“We can talk more later,” Obi-Wan then said and Anakin looked at him then smiled more.</p><p>“Yeah,” Then the two linked their arms together as they left Anakin alone. Anakin shifted on his feet, staring at the pair as they disappeared into a crowd. A sigh left his lips and his shoulders slumped at the realization he had to do some socializing with someone other than Obi-Wan. Anakin made rounds to meet new and familiar faces at the event. It was a casual and networking event.</p><p>“Anakin Skywalker?” He turned his head to meet a familiar face. </p><p>“Oh hey, Cody right?” The man nodded his head and Anakin smiled, glad he was able to get the name correctly. “I have read your script.” </p><p>Cody smiled nodding his head. “Yes, Jinn specifically asked to give them to you.” Anakin let out a breathless laugh rubbing his neck.</p><p>“Man, that’s- that’s an honor. To have the Qui-Gon Jinn want me for his movie.” Cody smiled at the genuineness of Anakin. Most celebrities his age reaching his fame level would let the fame bloat their ego and just expect directors to do that. Anakin was prideful, yes, but he always looked back knowing that it hadn’t always been this way and had to be grateful for these opportunities. </p><p>“He thinks you're perfect for the role, but you didn’t hear that from me,” Cody said with a teasing smile, and Anakin’s eyes twinkled. “I think so, too.”</p><p>A grin formed on Anakin’s lips. “You don’t have to keep on selling it to me.” Cody raised a brow curiously. “I am interested already and I let my agency know.” At Anakin’s words, Cody nodded his head. </p><p>“Well, great!” He smiled, “I do hope we can work together.” Anakin nodded his head with a smile on his lips agreeing with the writer. The conversation continued in a different direction though it went on smoothly. And so did the rest of the night. The socializing continued till Anakin had to (finally) excuse himself to go to the restroom. They were upstairs. Anakin took his time with his business in those very clean and luxurious as the ballroom downstairs. </p><p>When he got out Anakin walked a bit around just to take a break from the crowds downstairs. His eyes caught windows that showed how dark it had gotten and next to the ceiling to floor window was an open door, leading to a balcony. Anakin smiled and made his way to the outside. Fresh and cool air brushed against his skin. He turned his head to the left: no one. And then to the right. Anakin stilled. </p><p>Obi-Wan standing there on his own with a cigarette between his fingers and lips. Anakin’s gaze was burning holes into Obi-Wan making him turn his head. </p><p>The hand dropped down. </p><p>“I didn’t know you smoked…” Anakin walked forward. Obi-Wan’s cheeks flushed pink and then shook his head. </p><p>“I actually don’t...anymore,” Obi-Wan replied his gaze dropped to the blunt. “I...I just still use them without a lighter when I’m stressed out.” Anakin nodded then his brows furrowed. </p><p>“Did something happen?” Could he even ask that? Anakin bit his lip and stepped back. Obi-Wan stared at the other before he smiled reassuringly.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Obi-wan brought his hand up again. This time he didn’t bring the blunt back to his lips, he stared at it examining it. “Sometimes old memories come back and it can be a bit overwhelming, that is all.” He brushed it off not really wanting to dump such things on Anakin. It would be not fair and it just reminded Obi-Wan of all the things he had to carry when he was even younger than Anakin. <em>Not fair</em>, Obi-Wan’s jaw tightened.</p><p>Anakin frowned at the response, but he didn’t want to poke around anymore seeing the clear discomfort Obi-Wan was showing. “Fresh air helps me when I feel overwhelmed,” Anakin then said, turning to watch the scenery. He licked his lips and then decided to change the subject. “I thought I could get used to being in crowds and in front of cameras.”</p><p>“I don’t think I ever got used to it either,” Obi-Wan admitted, he turned to look at the view as well. Their shoulders almost brushed against each other.</p><p>“Wait-really?” Anakin was surprised at that, turning his head to look at Obi-Wan, who smiled softly amused by the other. </p><p>“Yeah,” Obi-Wan nodded his head. </p><p>Anakin shook his head in disbelief, “You always seem so confident!”</p><p>Obi-Wan let out a chuckle. “I am good at hiding my nervousness on camera. It isn’t normal for me or anyone to get used to being surrounded by reporters and cameras. At least by now, I know what my good sides are.”</p><p>“All your sides are good.” Anakin couldn’t stop himself from saying that. Obi-Wan turned to look at him; Anakin’s cheeks flushed at the realization of his words. </p><p>“I think you figured out your good sides, too.” Obi-Wan simply said. His eyes drifting back to the scenery in front of them. Anakin pursed his lips doing the same thing as Obi-Wan.</p><p>A silence crept between them. Something they needed to cool down from the socializing they had done that evening. The silence wasn’t awkward or any of that sort. It was comfortable, they felt naturally at ease with each other. Anakin didn’t feel intimidated by Obi-Wan because in this moment he was just a man, who he could enjoy the presence of. And Obi-Wan hadn’t put the cigarette back into his mouth from the moment Anakin had come up to him. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yesss obi wan and anakin interacting !!!! ugh, i loved writing this but also struggled a lot<br/>what do grown men talk about??? lmao but i do really hope you guys enjoyed this !!<br/>so updates will happen whenever i have a chapter ready TT<br/>sorry i just cant think i can update so often with uni and all that<br/>thank you so much for reading, leaving comments and kudos. i appreciate them a lot &gt;///&lt;<br/>i do take comments into consideration so if you have any ideas or hopes drop them down bellow :D<br/>though i can tell yall i have made my mind up about the movie genre they will be starring in &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>